My weakness becomes my friend
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: A story about a certain two people that I ADORE ! I know that One Piece is not a romance anime..but I like this pairing anyway. Any criticism is welcome.


I stared at the lovely Robin-chan~ that was sitting on a blue and white striped lawn chair. Ahh~ she was so beautiful..those bakas don't know anything about 'love'. I could not bear seeing Robin not getting attention 24/7 she needs her beautiful self to be pampered by these hands. *stares at my hands* "Ahh~.." I said as I thought dirtily about Me and her together. All of a sudden someone bonked my head; Of course it was Luffy... "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? BAKA!" I said while yelling at him. "Weren't you listening?" Luffy said while tilting his head to the side. "NO! I was daydreaming..." I said saying the last part softly. Luffy laughed and repeated what he said to Sanji. "Ahh..were going in groups..." Sanji said. "WAIT?! WERE AT AN ISLAND?!" I said dumbfoundedly. "Love-Cook for a chef you aren't the brightest spoon in the sink." Zoro said calmly. "What..?" everyone said. "Uhh..Zoro I think it was the brightest tool in the shed.." Nami said confused. "Oh yeah!" Zoro said putting his hand into a fist on his palm. "BAKA!" I said as I was about to punch him. Zoro easily grabbed my wrist and threw me a good 10 meters away. "This banana is quite tasty." Zoro said nomming on some of his banana. Robin looked behind to see the feud, and laughed at their childish fight. "BANANA?!" Luffy said drooling. Zoro pointed to the kitchen where the bananas were kept. Luffy quickly grabbed one and ran back. "WOAH! SANJI! YOU EVEN MAKE BANANAS TASTE GOOD!" Luffy said in awe. Nami face palmed, but then she began picking out the people in the groups. "Luffy, Franky, Chopper, and Brooke are in my group." Nami beginning to say. "And Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Robin are their own team." Nami finished. I-I got to be on Robin-chwan's team! I thought happily, But I knew that Zoro was on my team..although I must pull through it! For Robin-chwan~!

* * *

The trees were a deep green and slight rouge. They were just at the time where I could step on them and hear them being crushed by my shoe. There were ponds and roses that fell in the water scattered over the pond. There were beautiful sounding birds not like those annoying ones with the dumb sounds. It was definitely a romantic atmosphere..well about as romantic as a forest could be. I didn't realize that I stopped walking, and I was lost..how pathetic of me to be the one that got lost first. If you think about it walking is hard, but running is harder. I walked 3 feet until I instantly gave up on finding them. "Ehh..a hole?" I said as I looked across from me. "That's a pretty big hole!" I thought as I was thought anything was fascinating now. I was bored; Holes are interesting right now I guess. I stared down at the hole to see how far it went, yet that didn't really tell how big it was. I threw a rock and listened till it dropped to the bottom. "Hmm..6 inches deep..?" I said guessing. I Stuck my head in the enormous hole before me. As I jumped in there the dirt around it began grouping around my foot as I practically dropped inside there. The dirt covered the whole hole right beneath my left ankle; Jeez..my sandal came off too. (It was hot that day around 85-90 degrees at the most. In fact everyone was wearing t-shirts and shorts with sandals) "Dang it!" I groaned as the blood became flowing into my head. I looked around me to see if anything could help me. There it was, a perfect size for me to rest on while I wait for help. My head went upwards on it;Which was perfect because the blood stopped flowing into one part of my body. "Now what?" I thought.

* * *

"Hey..where's that dumb Love-Cook?" Zoro said. Usopp looked around to see if Sanji really was gone, he was. "Crap! Sanji's dead!" Usopp said clinging to Zoro's leg. "He's not dead..he probably was admiring Robin from a distance and got lost." Zoro said annoyed that Usopp wouldn't get off his leg. "I'll go look for him." Robin said simply. (This was her chance to be alone with Sanji.) She gulped to see what the others would reply. "Sure." Zoro said sounding thankful that he didn't have to. "H-how about we go together?" Usopp said scared to death about what could be in the forest; He needed more bodyguards. "NO!" Robin said completely out of character. She gasped and put her hands over mouth while blushing deeply. "Ehh..?" Zoro said looking back at Robin with a cocked eyebrow. "ROBIN'S SCARY!" Usopp said hiding behind Zoro still clinging to his leg. "Uhh..umm..Gomen." Robin said bowing and walked away to hide her completely red face. (She was embarrassed from her sudden outburst towards Zoro and Usopp.) "What's up with Robin today?" Usopp said puzzled. "Who cares? We need to come back with food or Nami will get us." Usopp nodded as he thought of Nami seeing no food from their team. "RUN FASTER, ZORO!" Usopp said smacking his back to make him run faster. "BAKA! I'M NOT A FREAKING HORSE!" Zoro said pushing him off. "O-Oi come back!" Usopp said running after Zoro frantically.

* * *

I waited to see if anyone would come to search me, but it didn't seem likely. "Dang, that marimo! Hogging Robin-chan all to himself!" I said punching the hard rock-like dirt. "OWWWW! OW! OW!" I screamed in pain; It felt like I punched a freakin' brick! I quickly held my hand with my other to see if that would calm me down at all..It didn't really help at all. I was cursing under my breath, but that didn't help me in this situation. "I could try calling out their names." I thought to myself. "ROBI-!" I was cut off by a wet slithery thingy crawling over my foot. "It was probably a snake" I thought. I needed to shut up so it wouldn't think I was food. (It was actually a worm :D hehe) I bit my upper lip to ease the tickly feeling; It was terrible for me! "D-dang ihihit..!" I said through little giggles that I didn't want let out. I thought i'd be able to pull through this and not laugh but then 'it' happened.

* * *

The long,dirty worm started crawling between my exposed toes. "C-CRAP! GEHEHEHET OFFHA OF MEHEHE!" I said laughing and twiching while shaking my foot as fast as I could. "D-DAHAHANG IIIT! THEHEHEHE SNAHAHAKE!" I said cursing in my mind. "Ehh?" Robin said as she heard extremely loud laughter coming from her direction. She walked closer and hid behind a bush. "A foot..?" Robin said tilting her head. She then grinned a little evilly as she knew that voice anywhere. "Sanji-san." Robin said simply. "Is that you?" she continued. "YEHEsss.." Sanji said holding back laughter.; It would be awful if Robin knew, with that ability and all. Robin chuckled a little and sat down before his now dirty foot. "A worm?" Robin said picking it up. I gasped as she picked the worm up off my foot (Her fingers grazed my foot as she did so) "Thank Goodness your here Robin-Chwan." I said as I got my normal voice back. "Can you try to get me out?" I said. "Hmm...too dirty.." Robin said thinking aloud. "Uhh..excuse me Robin-chwan..what's dirty..?" "Ohh-umm.." Robin stuttered as she blushed a bright pink. "I'll be back." Robin said running quickly. "Take your time Robin-chwan!" I said with hearts in my eyes.

* * *

Robin rummaged through the bathroom's inventory, searching for cleaning items. "Ah! There you are." Robin said as she picked up the scrub brush and soap. She happily ran back to meet Sanji-kun~ and see for herself if he really was ticklish. Robin chuckled at those words to herself; It was odd for a strong man like him to be ticklish.

* * *

"Sanji-san." Robin said from afar to see if he was still where she wanted him to be. "HAI, ROBIN-CHWAN?!" I said waving my arms in excitement; although I was still in a hole..Robin was here at least. "I'm back for some business." Robin said with a hint of glee. "Business..?" I said in confusion. "Hai..business.." Robin said repeating herself. I felt uneasy even if it was Robin-chwan this felt weird.. "What kind of business..?" I said uneasily. "The tickly kind." Robin said with a wink that would make me nosebleed if I saw it. "But i-i'm not ticklish." I said afraid. "That's good! That means I won't have trouble washing your foot." Robin said evilly. I gulped at that;If that 'thing' tickling was bad..then this will be awful! "No need, Robin-chwan! I already did!" I said trying to get from being tickled. "But that worm on your foot made it all dirty." Robin said. Sanji sighed in defeat; There wasn't anything he could say to make her not do it. Robin kneeled in front of Sanji's foot and poked it. "Mphh!" I grunted. Robin smirked at his foot's reaction, but she wanted to see his reaction. She used her Hana Hana fruit to see his facial reactions. Robin smiled and poured the soap over his foot. "Cleaning time~." Robin said as a teasing warning. I gulped when I felt the bristles on my foot, but no movement..the anticipation grew worse and worse until I said these regretful words. "JUST DO IT!" I said shouting. Robin smirked "Ok,since you want me to.." Robin said. (That was her plan) "OH, DANG IT ALL!" I said cursing myself for saying it.

* * *

Robin scraped Sanji's foot with the soft,tickly brush, first soft and slow, then fast and hard. I squinted and quickly put my hands over my mouth. 'Robin's Eye' saw his reaction and quickly transferred it to her. "Hmm..interesting.." Robin said. "Holding it in won't work Sanji-chan!" she said trying to scare him. Robin then used her powers to tickle Sanji's upper body and hold his arms above his head. I just couldn't hold it in anymore! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHA NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHEH E!" I was laughing so hard and she wasn't even tickling my foot! "Wow..Sanji,..how..manly.." Robin said laughing. I blushed from her teasing words and a tear began falling down my left eye. Robin used one hand to hold back his toes and tickled Sanji's arches and underneath his toes. The feeling was even worse! I needed air..now! "ROOOHOOOOBIHAHAHANNNHAHHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASSSEEEE! IIIII CAHAHAHAHAHAN'TEHEHE BREEEEEAAHEHETH!" I said now with a face full of tears and a completely red face along with sweat pouring off my neck and forehead. 'Robin's Eye' transferred it to her brain to show her Sanji's new reaction. "Oh my! I need to stop!" Robin said as she undid her move. She quickly made hands appear to dig him out and grabbed him out of the hole. "I know this is an odd question but..how did you get in there like that anyway?" Robin said confused. "I-I-I dohon't want to t-talk about it.." I said trying to breath. "That's ok..i'll find out." Robin said with a smile. I didn't care to notice..I was trying to learn how to breath again.

* * *

"Do you want me to massage your foot..?" Robin said feeling a tad guilty. I thought for a moment..then I instantly blushed! After all..Robin was offering to TOUCH him without begging. "S-sure." I said still trying to regain breath. Robin smiled and grabbed his left foot, massaging it..perfectly. I moaned and threw my head back; It felt really good. "So..Sanji how did you get in that hole?" Robin said again. "I don't really want to talk about it.." I said fighting back an embarrassed blush. Robin began scratching Sanji's heel to get him to talk. "H-hey I thought you werehehe going to massage it." I said angry. "I'll stop..once I get an answer.." Robin said with a cute wink. "AHHH! ROBIN-CHWAN YOUR SO KAWAII~!" I said admiring her. I was completely distracted when she used Hana Hana No Mi to hold me down to the tree. "Ahh~! Noo not again.." I said upset. I absolutely hated getting tickled~! "Remember. I'll stop when you tell me~." Robin said with a smirk. "Buhuhut..hehe I dohohon't wahahahant to diiiscuhuhus iit." I said giggling. There was no need for me to hide something that was already known anyway. "Please, Sanji-kun." Robin said out of character. -nosebleed commenced- "Aaaaah..I'll te- nooo...I just can't..you'll laugh.." I said blushing. "I will try not to." Robin said truthfully. Sanji ignored his crush's cuteness and tried hard not to break. "Suit yourself." Robin said simply. Robin began spider hand tickling Sanji's foot with eager eyes. "NOHOHO WAHAHAHAIIIITTT I'LL TEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELLLLL YOUUHUHUHOHOHO!" I screamed. Robin stopped her assault on hi Sanji's foot, but did not release him till he told her. "On one condition." I said. "What is it..?" Robin said wondering. "You can't tell anyone about my..weakness.." I said blushing an instant red. Robin laughed and said "Ok." Sanji could trust his sweetums called Nico Robin. "I lost you guys and fell in the hole..because I was bored.." I said fighting back my embarrassing memory. "Hahahaha." Robin said chuckling. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" I said angry. "I said i'd **try**." Robin said still laughing. I grunted but I noticed something..

I WAS STILL BEING HELD DOWN! "Umm..Robin-chwan..?" I said looking up at her. "Hai, Sanji-chan?" Robin said staring at him. "Can I get up now?" "I'm not finished yet." Robin said still staring. "What?! But I've been through so much~!" I said whining. "Ohh..I know." Robin said laughing. "But I still have one more question.." Robin said looking down and twiddling her fingers. "A-ask away." I said nervously. "Do you love me?!" Robin said quickly as she turned around and hid her face from Sanji. My heart was beating even faster now..I choked on my air, and grew red in the cheeks. "Hai...Robin-Chwan..why?" I said sounding like I didn't care when I did. Robin gulped hard and looked at him. "I do too.." Robin said as she crawled to Sanji and held his hand. "Kiss me.." Robin said in an airy voice. My heart nearly popped out when those words were said. I quickly puckered my lips and our lips connected. Both our eyes were close, both of our faces were bright pink, Both of our hearts beeped at the same fast pace. This..was..love.. Our lips let go of each other as Robin undid the Hana Hana No Mi from Sanji. Robin whispered softly in my ear; "I love you.." "Me too.." I replied giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

"THANKS FOR PAIRING ME WITH ROBIN-CHWAN, AYAKIII~!": Sanji  
"Ehh..no problem...It was the least I could do to help a cute pairing." :Ayaki  
*faints*: Sanji  
"Ughh..not again.." *pokes with pointy stick*: Ayaki (Please don't be shy! Reviews would be nice :DD)


End file.
